


Lady In The Black Dress

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, female reader is already swooning for bucky after one night, future steve and bucky? ;), future stucky? ;), he kind of is too, past steve and bucky, the sex is not written in to much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky meets a woman in a jazz club.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ask on my tumblr and like all things I write....I left it open at the end lol

He had wandered the city to much, he needed a break, a break from everything, from trying not to think of the beautiful blonde man that haunted his dreams, of what hydra had done to him for so long. He just wanted a night where he didn’t have to think of anything or anyone. **  
**

He found himself in a jazz club, at this time of night it only had a few people scattered around the room drinking and laughing softly, while the lady on stage sang a slow number for the few people dancing off in a corner.

He felt like he had been brought back in time to a time when he would have flirted with every woman in here or the blonde man, but now….now he wasn’t so good at that sort of thing anymore, besides….once his eyes landed on the woman on stage, he only had eyes for her. She was beautiful, as beautiful as the blonde man had been and the simple black dress that she wore with just enough sparkle on it to match her sparkling eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame.

                                     __________________________________

He slams her back against the bedroom door with enough force to slam it shut behind them, he goes to apologize for being to rough, but she just attacks his neck instead, biting and sucking on the heated skin there, “Don’t you dare be easy on me stud, I want it rough, I want to feel this for days, you hear me?” The woman nearly growls.

Bucky groans hearing her words and does as she ask, her gets a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back enough to attack her neck with love bites deep enough to bruise. All she does is whine for more….and he gives it to her.

                                                     _________________________

He can’t believe the amazing view before him, with his hands on her hips, metal and flesh alike, watching his cock disappear into her pussy again and again…..and again. Slamming her ass back against him so hard she was sure to be feeling this for days after this just how she wanted.

He can’t see her face, but her moans and screams fill the space and he wants to remember this forever, how she feels around his cock, how she sounds, how she moans his name like he’s all she needs…..it’s what he needs more then anything right now and he takes it until he’s coming inside her so hard, he passes out next to her a few seconds later spooning her lovingly.

                                                      _______________________

You yawn, blinking your eyes open just enough to become aware that the beautiful man behind you is still here, spooning like he was born to be there and wanting to bask in this alittle longer, you just slowly reach for your phone off the nightstand and read through a few of yours missed messages before sending one out to your friend.

**_TO STEVE:  
_ ** **_You won’t believe who I met last night._ **

**_FROM STEVE:  
_ ** **_Another asshole? Do I gotta beat someone’s head in again sweetheart?_ **

**_TO STEVE:  
_ ** **_No, nothing like that, a real gentlemen, his name’s Bucky._ **


	2. Not A Chapter Just A Long Overdue Edit Of Bucky & Female Reader




End file.
